The Dark Mark
by Gandalf3213
Summary: The story from Fred's point of veiw, and how Ginny learns about YouKnowWho's mark. Also, George gets in the middle of a duel.
1. The Choice

**Harry Potter I own not. Yes, this is Yoda talking**

I could hear Ginny breathing hard beside me. I couldn't blame her, we were half dragging her to the woods at about one o' clock in the morning with a bunch of madmen behind us who thought it was a laugh to blow up a campsite.

Sounds fun, doesn't it?

"Please stop Fred, I'm tired!" Ginny moaned as she stumbled and fell. We were still a hundred yards from the safety of the woods and the solid wave of black was getting dangerously close. I could barely hear Ginny in the noise, and if we stood here to long, we'd get trampled.

Without thinking, I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Lumos!" At least now we had light. "George!" I said, looking at my twin brother who was on the other side of Ginny. I had to shout for him to hear me. "Pick up Ginny, we have to get to the woods!"

George nodded and picked up the exhausted girl. I had to run at a slower pace but even so, we reached the woods in three minutes.

It was complete chaos. Everywhere you looked there were frightened people with there wands out and very high-strung nerves. Not exactly the safest place.

I felt a touch on my arm and whipped around, ready to attack, and faced a very frightened Ginny. "Hey Gin, sorry for scaring you." I took her by the hand and led the way deeper into the woods. After a few minutes of walking, I turned around to Ginny. "This is good enough." Then I realized George was missing.

Turns out it can.

A scream rose above the general hub-bub of the crowd. I turned my whole body in the direction of the noise, pulling Ginny along with me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Up in the sky, glowing a violent shade of green, was a skull. I gasped, Ginny tugged on my shirt sleeve. "Fred? Fred, I don't like this, let's get out of here!"

I was just about to agree with her when I remembered. "George!" I exclaimed. I looked down at Ginny, who was white as a sheet and trembling. So I had to choose; take my little sister to safety or look for George?

* * *

I'm evil, I do it on purpose, and yes, I do like it. **Trust me on this, he does!** So if I don't get at least a couple reviews, there will be no more story, kapeesh? 


	2. The Find

**HP and me don't mix-or at least I didn't think it up**

Not really a hard choice.

"Come on Gin!" I yelled, then I pulled her onto my back, piggy-back style, so we wouldn't get separated. I pushed against the now-even-more-chaotic crowd, trying to look for a splash of red hair. FYI: Pushing against something like a hundred thousand people is really, _really, _**really** hard. Have I mentioned how loud it was? Even during the World Cup it wasn't this loud! I cursed under my breath, it would take a merical to find George in this place.

"George!" I shouted again. I scanned the top of the crowd, the skull threw off a little light and I still had my wand out. Then I heard it over the chaos of the crowd; a long high note- a whistle, our whistle.

I saw george fighting his way through the crowd. I groaned when I caught sight of him. His shirt was stained with blood and the skin on his right arm was almost all torn off. The crowd had thinned out some now, apparently whoever was under those masks had disappeared. I took Ginny off my back and ran over to George. "Man, what happened to you? You look like you've been through a war!" I exclaimed.

George smiled at me, but his smile seemed forced, and his face was as white as snow. "I guess we both were. My arm is killing me though."

I tried to smile back, but it was difficult. "We should get you back to the tent. Charlie will fix you up, he's good at those kinds of spells." I saw George sway on the spot and reached out a hand to steady him. "Come on bro, let's get you out of here." He nodded and he and I each took Ginny by the arm. We walked slowly out of the woods and were amazed at what we saw next.

* * *

I write really little and I don't care. **I do!** Anyway thanks for the review ChandlerLover, your thoughts are much appreciated. And I would also appreciate your thoughts-yes you, the one who is reading this right now. I want to hear from you! 


	3. The Camp

**I don't own Harry-or Ron, for that matter.**

Nobody expects maniacs, who think levitating muggles is fun, to be nice. But that doesn't mean they have to set the campsite on fire! Most of the tents were charred black and some of them were still smoking. Luckily, ours wasn't one of the ones damaged.

I opened the tent flap and looked at my three older brothers. Bill had a black eye that was turning a nasty shade of purple. Charlie had a deep cut on his shoulder and Percy had a cut lip. All of them looked immensely relived to see us and they was on their feet in an instant, shouting questions at us.

"Where's dad?

"What happened to your arm, George?"

"It's a wonder you're not dead, with those maniacs out there!"

"Come on, George, what really happened to your arm?" That was me, I was really worried about George. Usually, I can tell exactly what he's thinking. Don't ask me how, I don't know how. But now he was shutting me out completely, refusing to say anything. More color had drained from his face, if that was possible, and he was swaying on the spot, clutching his arm.

Charlie must have noticed too because he said, "Come on, George, I'll fix you up." He took out his wand and muttered "Frewido." (A/N ha ha ha) Nothing happened. "That's weird," he muttered. Charlie started trying other spells, not all of them in English. I figured that this was a good a time as any to find out what happened to my brother.

"Come on, George, tell us." I said. His eyes met mine and he nodded. Then he started his story.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! 


	4. Nothing To Do

**Yeah, I still don't own HP**

"I can't really explain why it happened." George said. "But I got separated from you two and I wanted to get back. Then I found myself in the middle of a duel with two big wizards on either side of me. I tried to run but one of them must have hit me. OUCH!" he yelled this last part when Charlie poked his wand into George's arm.

"I don't get it; none of the normal spells are working." Charlie said, perplexed. He turned away from his brothers and Ginny and walked into the kitchen. "Aha I thought dad would have one of these!" Charlie drew from the cabinet a very old box labeled FIRST AID KIT. He drew out some bandages and magically reinforced them so that no blood would leak out. Then he put them on his younger brother.

Ginny tugged on my sleeve. I swear, sometimes she acts younger than thirteen. "Fred, what was that thing in the sky?" okay, this is a time where I really need dad.

"Any help, guys?" I asked my brothers. Bill took up the slack for me.

"That's…err…that's You-Know-Who's sign, Gin. He sends it up after…after…" I saw Bill try to search for the right word.

"After he kills." Percy said quietly. I turned, I'd almost forgotten he'd been sitting there.

"Fred!" Charlie called me over to the other side of the tent. I hurried over as fast as I could.

"Fred, he's losing a lot of blood!" Charlie said, a little too loudly.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, looking at George. He was so pale, it was almost as if he had no more blood left in him. I felt this huge lump in my throat- this was the first time I really realized it; George could die.

Charlie sat down in a chair. "I don't know what to do." He said, looking up at me, tears in his eyes. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Wow, there is npthing sarcastic i can say about that.**

That's a first.

**No, really.**

Cool. Hey guys, review or i'll make you review. (i can't really do anything-my psychiatrist would kill me.)


	5. The Only Option

**I won't even write it. It's to depressing.**

Bill came over and put a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie looked up at him and smiled tiredly, glad to have someone else take over. "There is one way." Bill said quietly, almost to himself.

"Bill, you know we can't do that!" Charlie was shocked. "We would probably kill him!"

I looked back and forth between the two of them. "What?" I asked. "What can we do!" I saw Charlie flinch and Bill frown. I knew I was getting way too angry at them, but I wanted-I needed to know if we could save George. 'Not if' I reminded myself furiously. 'Of course he's going to be all right-he has to be. The question is how.'

"We can do a transfusion." Bill stated almost calmly. He must have seen the blank look on my face because he went on to explain. "Sometimes when Muggles lose a lot of blood, they'd take some blood from somebody else and give it to the person who needs it."

I was elated. There was a way to save George. "So you know how to do it?"

Bill shifted in his seat. "Well, kind of. I've read about it. But I've never actually done it before."

I cursed. "We need Hermione." I said quietly.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, and there's another problem. You have to be the one to give the blood."

I couldn't believe it. "Why me?" I asked. "Why not one of you?"

I could see that Bill was trying to stay calm. "Because there are different types of blood, you know."

I shook my head. "No, I don't. What do you mean." I was getting pretty frustrated now. "That people have purple blood?"

"No." Bill was about to explain-I could see it. "This is a waste of time. We have to do this now!" he stood up and suddenly, I knew why Bill was always in charge. He had this kind of authority that you just can't ignore. "Charlie, bring that Muggle box over here. Fred," his voice became quieter when he talked to me.

"Fred," he said again, even quieter. "I need you to sit by George." I nodded. Bill was right this had to be done now. This minute. For George's sake.

* * *

Reviews help me write more. 


	6. Our Happy Ending

**I own nothing**

"Okay, do it." I winced as the needle went into my arm.

"Oh stop acting like a baby!" Ginny snapped. "How much pain do you think poor George is in?" I watched as Ginny went over to George and felt guilty. She was right, of course. George was so much worse off then I was and I was complaining about a needle. What kind of brother was I?

'As a matter of fact.' I thought as I watched my blood go through the tube and into George's arm. 'Everyone else has been freaking out about this about five hundred times more then I have.' That was the truth, every one of my brother's had-and still were-running around the tent, trying to make George more comfortable and what was I doing?

Oh yeah, complaining about needles.

Not just that, complaining about needles while my twin-my best friend in the whole world-died.

"Fred. Fred, that's good." Charlie took the needle out of my arm and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. I've always admired all my older brothers-even Percy-but there were times like these when they really seemed extraordinary.

"Is he alright?" Now I knew I was sounding like the eight-year-old, but I wanted to know before I saw.

Charlie smiled a tired smile. "See for yourself."

I looked up. George had gotten some of his colour back even smiled at me. "Hey Fred. How come you're looking at me like that?" he put a hand to his head and I got up and sat down on the bench next to him. "I have one monster headache."

I smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." George looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. I couldn't care about anything at the moment. George was alive. George was okay. That's all that mattered.

Finally, for the first time since the Dark Mark went into the sky, I felt whole.

* * *

Yeah, that's the end. That's all we're going to put in it, thank you very much. 


End file.
